


tower

by Anonymous



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Spec Ops Guy, is there a fandom for this?
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Riot - Freeform, Tank - Freeform, anonymous, im a simp, specopsguy, theres a bunch of names for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i’m just in love with this man okay
Relationships: I DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS - Relationship, Riot/Reader, spec ops guy/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	tower

you met at a protest locally, it wasn’t like you were even expecting him to be there.  
he laughed at the jokes you made, discussed what he felt and even scraped in some details about his life. he was all over the internet and everyone had fallen for him. maybe not as much as you. 

in an attempt to get to know you better, he offered to get a coffee after the final speeches and chants people were ringing through the town.  
you agreed, following him and every once in a while, brushing your hands against his.  
it was embarrassing, he towered over you like it was nothing- he was easily closer to 7 foot than 6. you were barely reaching 6 foot yourself. 

arriving at the fairly empty coffee chain that surprisingly wasn’t destroyed from the protests, he opened the door for you first. it was so sweet, your heart somehow melted even more at his kind actions.  
people online settled on the name ‘riot’ for this guy, which fit pretty well. he was muscular, tall and seemed strong.  
he could intimidate anyone, even the police, which was a good bonus for everyone. 

riot ordered 2 latte’s to go and tapped his boot impatiently onto the hard floor until they slid across the counter into his hands.  
moving his head in a ‘let’s go’ fashion, you complied and opened the door for him since he was holding you drink too. could he get any kinder? 

“i was thinking, you down to hang out with me at my apartment? it’s uh, pretty far from here but we can make the walk there fun.” he asked, looking at you through his black helmet and shyly chuckling.  
you nodded your head almost too eagerly and took your warm drink out of his sheathed hand. 

the walk was amazing, it was fairly breezy, so having a hot drink seemed to match the mood perfectly. you had never seen this part of town before, you liked to stay local until now. it was beautiful and tidy, no trash to be seen, clean, unique local businesses strung out like bunting across a long paved road you walked on.  
riot laughed at even more of your jokes, shared some experiences and even told you that you were an amazing listener.  
you felt so lucky, almost too lucky, he listened to every word you said and was so enthusiastic of your speeches and chatting. as if you couldn’t fall any more in love with a guy you’ve never seen the face of. 

arriving at the apartment, you both had finished your lattes, dropping them into a nearby trash can and buzzing into the complex. it was modern and pretty- plants littered the lobby, paintings layed out on the white walls of the hallways. it was like a dream.  
clicking a key into its slot, riot, opened the door and guided his hand indoors for you to follow, you did. “it really isn’t much, but make yourself at home.” he said, dropping the keys into a small china bowl next to the door and taking off his boots. you walked into the living area, analysing the small but carefully placed and crafted details of the room.  
it somehow perfectly matched his personality: posters, plants, video games, even a bass guitar in the corner alongside a computer. it was cozy and you even began to feel cozy. 

“thank you for being so nice to me. would you, uh, care for a snack?” he asked, clicking the sides of his sturdy helmet to remove it. your breath hitched and a lump formed in your throat as riot slipped the helmet over his head, smiling.  
his thick dreadlocks complimented his tan and freckled skin, small amounts of facial hair dotted across his chin and beautiful chocolatey brown eyes. he was breathtaking, and somehow made you insecure from how beautiful he was. 

“you...” you began, red flushed heat sprawled across your face as your eyes widened.  
“jesus, you’re red.” he replied, in an almost nervous state.  
“i-i know, it’s just you’re really..” you started, but decided not to finish the sentence at this moment, the lump in your throat grew bigger to the point where you had to swallow it down and continue.  
“hot.” you finally finished, playing with your hands and fidgeting in your seat on the couch. 

he chuckled, walking over to you and smiling harder. riot rested a cupped hand to your cheek and swiftly traced it to your chin, holding it firmly but lovingly, kissing your lips gently. electricity coursed through your veins and your heart physically rumbled in your chest out of pure excitement and love.  
as riot was pulling away, you wanted more, but didn’t want to come across as needy or too quick-paced with your feelings- but it was clear he wanted the same thing. 

“is it okay if i go further? only if you’re comfortable, of course,” he began. you laughed and rolled your eyes playfully.  
“even when we’re about to do something not-so-holy you’re super respectful. could you get any hotter?” you replied, not realised what came over you to even say something like that. placing a hand onto the nape of your neck and kissing you deeper, riot straddled you and ran his hands gingerly through your brown locks, occasionally slipping his tongue into your mouth and swiping it across yours. 

after a heated makeout session, you began to get even more needy for him, rutting your hips upwards into his thigh and grunting. noticing, riot grabbed your hips, rubbing his crotch into yours and smiling wickedly. you groaned, looking into his pretty eyes and holding his face in your tiny hands, dragging them from his neck to his chest slowly.  
“ple-ease touch me,” you begged, rutting even harder into him and locking your fingers onto the front of his shirt as he rubbed against you. towering over you, he leaned to whisper into your ear and pushed even harder into you.  
it was too much, you were too sensitive and his voice telling you how good you were doing and how cute you looked was too much to even handle. 

“ffuck- riot, i’m gonn-a..” you whined, biting down onto his shoulder and whimpering as your jeans grew wet with sticky cum.  
“such a good boy- well done,” he cooed lovingly through dirty words, gritting his teeth and following suit, releasing into his black joggers with a grunt. coming down from your highs, he traced his thumb on your hip, planting kisses to your cheeks and nose. it was adorable and he was somehow even more adorable than the moment you shared together. 

“that probably feels.. uncomfortable. let me get you some clean clothes, okay?” he reassured you, smiling and getting up from the sofa. your breathing was still messy and your hair stuck to your forehead with sweat, so taking a shower was probably a perfect idea, but not as perfect as this.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i-


End file.
